El Laberinto de Pandora
by Pyb World
Summary: La bestia dio unos pasos en dirección a Alice, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros "Lo que necesitan es una flor" dijo con una voz que le dio escalofríos "Pero, para poder llegar a ella ambos tienen que pasar por cinco pruebas ¿Están dispuestos?" Solo el silencio invadió ese tétrico y frío lugar.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Lewis Carroll y de Tim Burton. Esto está basado en la película "El laberinto del Fauno" de Guillermo del Toro.

* * *

**El Laberinto de Pandora**

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

Mally, la lirón, terminó la taza de té que estaba bebiendo con avidez y la dejó en la mesa en frente de ella. Esa fue una gran taza de té, casi se su tamaño, y aun así no había sido la más grande de su vida, por eso mismo se la había terminado como si fuera una taza perfecta para su pequeño tamaño, pero al parecer ese tipo de tazas estaba desapareciendo por culpa de Thackery, que no hacía más que lanzarlas a los visitantes, incluso a la Reina Blanca. Antes. Ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó sobre las dos mesas que la separaban de la esquina hasta donde estaba el Sombrerero.

Éste, con la vista perdida, no le mostró atención, pues buscaba el azúcar para echar en su taza. Sus ojos verdes se concentraban en buscar la azucarera. No la encontraría, la tenía la Liebre de Marzo y la estaba ocupando como loco. Una vez que vio la posición del azúcar, resopló y se echó en su silla, resignado.

Bebió un sorbo de su té, para luego abrir los ojos de golpe, brillándole más que nunca y entonces saltó de su silla violentamente, haciendo a Mally retroceder. Él trató de sacar el mal sabor que se había alojado en su lengua por el té bebido. Después de unos segundos, una vez terminado el mal sabor un poco, pues aún lo sentía, se sentó de nuevo en su silla, relajado y fijándose por primera vez en la pequeña lirón.

—Es un té realmente sin sabor —exclamó, así que, para sacarse el resto del mal sabor, tomó un pan de una canasta hecha de madera morada, y se lo llevó a la boca, dándole un gran mordisco. Sin embargo no sonrió—. Mejor —y lo siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

Mally, después de ver totalmente estupefacta la escena del Sombrerero, se largó a reír incontrolablemente, haciendo que rodara por la mesa de un lado para otro.

—No es de risa —dijo secamente luego de haber terminado su pan y fijar nuevamente su atención en ella.

La lirón no pudo responder de inmediato a las protestas de sus amigos, ya que necesitó recuperar la respiración debido a que no había podido antes porque la risa incontrolable se lo impedía. Una vez recuperado el aliento, se levantó, temblorosa de las patas, y se acercó al Sombrerero con decisión.

—Sí lo es —respondió tratando de no romperse a reír otra vez, así haciendo que los hombros le temblaran ligeramente.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡Cuchara! —intervino Thackery tirándole el objeto de plata al Sombrerero, para luego tirase las orejas largas con fuerza. Por otro lado, el Sombrerero esquivó con facilidad la cuchara voladora y cogió otro pan del mismo lugar del otro pan, la diferencia es que este traía mermelada de frambuesa.

Desde la salida de Alice luego de la muerte del Jabberwocky y expulsión de la Reina Roja y de la Sota, las cosas en el nuevo Submundo habían mejorado, al principio, la Reina Mirana había reparado todos los lugares afectados por la bestia, lo más que pudo, ya que las vidas perdidas no podían volver de nuevo, y eso era lo que ella más lamentaba. También los días se hicieron más largos y brillantes, las flores volvían a cantar y los animales correteaban libremente por los bosques, todo era felicidad y fiestas interminables en el castillo blanco. Para el Sombrerero, todo fue por etapas, la primera de ella fue el día después de que Alice se hubiera ido, fue a todas las fiestas de la Reina, ver a sus amigos y bailar una que otra vez, sin embargo, no más Futterwacken, todos estaban felices y había mucho té para beber junto a Mally, que aún lo perseguía para todas partes. Hasta la Reina Blanca le preguntó si quería de nuevo su puesto como Sombrerero Real, a lo que él no se negó.

Amaba hacer sombreros.

Eso solo fue los primeros tres meses, luego, de un día para otro, sin la menor advertencia, todo se empezó a oscurecer para el Sombrerero, no se sentía bien, y la inspiración para hacer sombreros para la Reina se desvaneció. Todo parecía tan lúgubre y monótono. Dejó de tomar té con Mally. Era una sensación horrorosa que lo estaba consumiendo. No parecía ni la mitad de lo que era antes. Solo un hombre roto y solo. Los colores en sus ropas eran apagados, lo único que quedaba en pie eran sus ojos, que no había dejado su color habitual. No entendía el por qué de su estado y no tenía energías para averiguarlo. Desde ese día no tuvo nada interesante que hacer.

Pero la peor etapa de todas fue la tercera, y última. A pesar de estar roto, seguía sintiendo que una parte de él seguía intacta, y esa era la locura, su única forma de defenderse ante el dolor que amaba molestarlo. Luego, comprendió el por qué de ese vacío que desmoronó su corazón y la pared de ladrillos que había estado construyendo desde el día en que todo su clan pereció bajo las llamas del Jabberwocky. Era un sentimiento, con nombre, era amor. Estaba enamorado. Y a pesar de que se supone que iba a ser una experiencia hermosa, no era simple para él, pues la mujer que amaba los había dejado, dos veces, y estaba casi seguro de que no caería por un agujero por tercera vez. La sensación, era de los más extraña, parecía a como comerse un plato de mariposas, y no era parecido a otro amor antes, no era el mismo que tenía por su familia o por sus amigos, éste era diferente, no entendía qué, pero sabía que lo era.

Entonces tomó una decisión, algo apresurada, pero sintiéndose seguro de tomarla: No dejaría que nadie más entrara así en él, de esa forma y de ninguna otra, no quería sufrir más. Por otra parte se dio cuenta que no podía seguir esperando por su regreso, así partió su decisión, así que dejó todos los asuntos del corazón de lado ya que esa parecía la única forma de no dejar que alguien pudiera volver a lastimarlo de esa forma, para no volver a sentirse solo ni el dolor de perdida, porque no iba a existir amor. Las promesas no le afectarían y la muerte le daría lo mismo, podría ser feliz a su modo. Ese fue el principio de volverse distante, pero no lo hizo todo de una pasada, poco a poco se fue distanciando de los demás hasta quedar en una mesa con un lirón y una liebre, tomando té. Había cambiado, los sentimientos que portaba era solo un reflejo de los recuerdos de los verdaderos que alguna vez estuvieron ahí. Así que su voz igual se transformo, porque, sin sentimientos, se iba la importancia de la mayoría de las cosas, pero, sin embargo, no todas.

Eso ya desde hace ocho años y cada año que pasaba el Sombrerero no hablaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Era como si la hubiera olvidado. Tal vez, si ella regresaba, las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

Y así se hizo una gran pregunta: ¿Cuándo?

No hace mucho, la Reina Blanca cayó enferma, cosa que le hizo delirar y ordenar que trajeran a su campeón de vuelta, porque Alice era la única que podía encontrar una cura para ella antes que pereciera bajo los efectos de su enfermedad. A pesar de que estaba delirando, se hizo caso a las órdenes de la alteza. Así que dos irían, Mally y el Sombrerero, todos esperaban una reacción de felicidad ante el segundo mencionado, pero grande fue sorpresa al ver que solo siguió tomando el té diciendo que tenía que terminarlo primero y luego haría unos sombreros, una vez todo eso terminado, iría a buscarla.

Ella volvería pronto y después…, se iría, una vez más.

* * *

_Se me ocurrió mientras miraba esa hermosa película. Espero que les haya gustado._


	2. Las cosas cambian

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Lewis Carroll y de Tim Burton. Esto está basado en la película **"El laberinto del Fauno"** de Guillermo del Toro.

* * *

**Las cosas cambian**

* * *

Mally miró la gran mansión que tenía en frente, con sus grandes ojos negros, y algo nerviosa. Estaba sentada cómodamente sobre el sombrero del Sombrerero, pero al ver que habían llegado a la casa de Alice hizo que su pequeño corazón revoloteara por el miedo a los hechos no ocurridos, pero que ocurrirían cuando se encontraran todos, una vez más y para pedirle su ayuda después de muchos años en su ausencia. El día expresaba las emociones de Tarrant, por lo menos eso ella creía, después de todo él seguía sin emocionarse y sus sentimientos al parecer estaban ocultos por una densa niebla, igual a la que los rodeaba.

—Esa es su casa —chilló ella una vez que salió de la impresión inicial. A pesar de no estar hablándole al sombrerero, terminó siendo palabras perdidas ya que él no le respondió o porque no la escuchó o porque simplemente no quiso hacerlo.

Tarrant dio unos pasos más y estaba en frente de la casa, justo en la entrada. La puerta era de madera y estaba un poco descuidado. Miró alrededor, viendo los lugares que eran tierra, donde de seguro antes habían dormido y vivido unas flores parlanchinas. Pero ahora, viéndolo mejor, toda la casa parecía abandonada, lo único que la mantenía con vida eran la tenues luces que destilaba su interior.

Tocó a la puerta sin vacilar y luego se cruzó de brazos mientras su pie golpeaba impacientemente contra la tierra. No esperó mucho antes de volver a tocar con más impaciencia y fuerza, haciendo que Mally casi caiga del ala de su sombrero. El silencio del Sombrerero había aumentado en cuando llegaron a las Tierras Superiores y no había hecho caso a su otra acompañante, Amanda, que se había quedado junto al agujero del conejo para que cuando ellos volvieran pudieran encontrarlo. Al otro lado de la puerta, al principio no se escuchó mucho, pero después de unos segundos ella pudo escuchar el arrastre de unos pies sobre el piso al interior de la casa. La puerta no tardó en abrirse para dar a conocer a una mujer vestida con ropas oscuras.

La respiración de Mally se detuvo.

_¡Oh, Alice!_

Ella tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas, y parecía no estar en sus mejores días, toda ella parecía haber envejecido muchos años de un solo golpe y a juzgar por la oscura piel debajo de sus ojos, seguramente el sueño no había sido su mejor compañero. Los ojos marrones de Alice se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de los dos compañeros, y antiguos amigos, que tenía en frente. Lo que confirmaba el hecho de que no los había olvidado en absoluto. Luego dejó de abrirlos tanto y dio unos pasos en su dirección.

—¿Sombrerero? ¿Mally? —ella les sonrió, pero la sonrisa estaba rota y los labios le temblaban ligeramente al retener más lágrimas que querían salir.

—¡Alice! —exclamó Mally saltando en la ala del sombrero con emoción. Ella la vio y subió una mano para que la lirón se posara en ella, una vez que esta se traspasó de lado Alice bajó su mano a su cara y le sonrió levemente — ¡Hemos venido a buscarte! ¡A la Reina Blanca le ha pasado algo malo! —saltó en su mano tres veces.

Alice frunció el ceño, algo molesta y curiosa a la vez. Pareció acordarse de algo ya que un pequeño brillo pasó por sus ojos y miró al Sombrerero. Sonrió nuevamente, pero esa sonrisa seguía sin llegar a sus ojos, además de que parecía forzada y sin vida.

—Hola —saludó mirándolo a los ojos—. Ha sido mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

Oh dios, casi había llegado a pensar que el País de las Maravillas era un sueño después de la muerte de James, debido a que él era el único que creía en ellas y mantenía vivo las maravillas del Submundo, hablándole a ella como si él mismo la hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la besaba de vez en cuando en los labios… Su corazón se partió en dos ante el recuerdo de James y las lágrimas escocieron sus ojos. Se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo, dándose cuenta entonces de que no había escuchado su respuesta. Mallymkun en su mano se revolvió, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención del Sombrerero. Cuando lo logró ella gritó.

—Es Alice…, Tarrant —su nombre lo dijo con un poco de dificultad ya que no estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo por su nombre real—, la Alice, la Alice correcta.

Tarrant frunció el ceño, molesto y miró a Alice. Mally se estremeció. Nada había cambiado, el Sombrerero seguía siendo el mismo personaje frío y sin vida. Ella pensaba que cuando se encontrara con Alice volvería a ser el mismo loco feliz de siempre, pero ahora todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando él miró con frialdad y hostilidad al campeón del Submundo. Algo que Alice no pasó por alto he hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

—¿Ella es? —la voz del sombrerero no fue más que una burla, se burlaba de ella, quien tembló ante el acento que solo había escuchado un par de veces en su estadía en el País de las Maravillas—. Vamos, Mally, ella no puede ser la Alice correcta —miró al Lirón y apuntó a la chica que estaba en frente de él—. Eso no es el Campeón del Submundo. Es ridículo.

—¿No me recuerdas? —ella preguntó en un susurro lastimoso—. Sombrerero —la voz le empezó a temblar—, no te he olvidado, por favor, ahora te ruego que no te olvides de mí —sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas—. Iba a volver, te lo juro… yo… yo solo.

Mally se bajó de la mano de Alice y al llegar al suelo no se apartó de la esquina de la puerta, mirando los acontecimientos. Los ojos del Sombrerero se volvieron de un amarillo anaranjado y apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras sus manos se cerraron en puños. Su respiración se volvió descontrolada. Trató de controlarla, sin muchos resultados favorables.

—No soy Sombrerero —siseó con furia mientras daba un paso más cerca de Alice amenazadoramente, haciendo que ella retrocediera, impactada por su actitud. No era su típica forma de enojarse, esta era menos… loca, no tenía nada de locura en si. Esta nueva forma de enojarse daba miedo—. Tarrant, niña, Tarrant —cerró los parpados y nuevamente trató de controlar su respiración errática—. No he olvidado, no puedo olvidar. Olvido —sus parpados se abrieron dejando a ver unos ojos de un anaranjado que pasaba lentamente a rojo—. Mientes —gritó dejando que toda la rabia contenida por los años saliera— Tú no ibas a volver. Si claro, volver. ¿Por qué volver? ¿Volver por un hombre loco, un lirón, una reina? No, no ibas a volver tú niñita…

Antes de poder decir peores cosas Mally le enterró su alfiler de espada en el pie derecho con fuerza, lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad y que sus ojos vuelvas a ser el verde opacado de siempre y también parar su discurso al igual que su mente nublada, miró a su pequeña amiga con los labios apretados y luego nuevamente a Alice, dándose cuenta que ahora estaba al interior de su casa. Sin decir ninguna palabra salió de la casa de Alice pegando un portazo a la puerta con tal fuerza que estremeció las paredes.

Alice no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

Ese no era su Sombrerero, no era quien había conocido en esos cuatros días, ni quien la había protegido cuando ella apenas tenido seis años y entrado en ese mágico lugar. Se llevó su mano a la boca y ahogó los sollozos ahí mientras que lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas pálidas. Se acurrucó contra la pared y ocultó su cara en sus piernas que estaban en contra de su pecho. Sintió como las pequeñas manos de Mally la consolaron tiernamente, pero eso no logró apaciguar su dolor. Ella solo se obligó a detener esas endemoniadas lágrimas que le quemaban sus mejillas y se sentó correctamente para mirar al pequeño lirón que seguía preocupada por ella.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a la Reina Blanca? —preguntó con voz débil y temblorosa.

La lirón se alarmó ante el recuerdo de Mirana y el por qué del que habían llegado al mundo de Alice. La rubia bajó su mano para que Mallymkun se subiera, y después de que la pequeña lo hiciera la subió hasta la altura de sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que aún querían derramarse.

Ella sabía que había perdido su muchosidad, pero se engañaba diciéndose que seguía ahí, sosteniéndose. Sosteniéndola.

—La Reina Blanca está enferma, Alice, muy enferma. Eres el campeón de Submundo y ella te ha llamado a que la ayudes —chilló ella moviéndose de un lado a otro de la mano. Al darse cuenta que Alice no se había movido, contuvo su furia y la miró, aplastando las orejas en contra de su cráneo—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

Ella, a pesar de los gritos desesperados del lirón y los saltos en que daba en sus manos, reaccionó lentamente, pues su mente estaba procesando la nueva información. Otra muerte de un ser querido, pensaba mientras lentamente volvía a la realidad y se estremecía al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se acordó de James haciendo que su corazón se acelerara de forma dolorosa. No iba a permitirlo, era mejor tener toda su muchosidad de vuelta y hacer lo que un campeón del Submundo debe hacer.

Se levantó aún con el lirón en la mano y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta despacio después de que el Sombrerero la cerrara con tal brusquedad. Miró a su alrededor y respiró ese aire refrescante. Desde la muerte de James no había salido mucho de su casa y se dedicó a llorar y llorar. A pesar de estar terriblemente nublado, ella pensó que era un hermoso día, puesto que la luz exterior era mejor que la de su pobre cada dada vuelta. Recuperarse de la muerte de él no había sido su mayor logro, pero por lo menos algo había intentado hacer al respecto, en cambio, no se dio cuenta cuando había dejado de ser la Alice de siempre y la muchosidad nuevamente estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¿No vas a llevar algo? —preguntó Mally cuando ella se puso a caminar en dirección a la que el lirón le estaba indicando con su dedo pequeño y peludo.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, no tengo nada interesante que llevar, todo lo que necesito ahora lo tengo a la mano y no sé lo que puedo llegar a necesitar así que no lo llevo —aclaró ella mientras entraba en un pequeño terreno redondo donde no había más árboles que uno en el centro, y, debajo de este, en el pasto, estaba sentado el Sombrerero, con su Claymore en la mano mientras la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Hace tiempo que no lo había visto, y mientras él le gritaba algo había nublado la vista, pero ahora, en ese pequeño círculo despejado, podía verlo mejor. En aspecto no había cambiado mucho, por lo visto, pero ella sentía que algo le faltaba, como si estuviera incompleto. Miró su cabeza y vio su querido sombrero, el cual parecía más quemado que la última vez que lo vio. Luego miró sus ropas y ella se quedó sin aire al ver que estas eran incoloras, por así decirlo, ya que los alegres colores de antes se esfumaron, dejándolo como una flor marchita. Ella involuntariamente dio un paso en su dirección, llamado la atención de él, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella se encontró paralizada contra el piso.

Esos ojos… eran tan vacíos… tan… oscuros.

—¿Por qué demoraron tanto? —exigió saber.

Mally pasó por el brazo de Alice y llegó hasta su hombro al darse cuenta que no se movía. Luego miro al Sombrerero, el cual estaba parado mirándolas con el ceño fruncido. No, nada había cambiado, lo que estaba empezando a dar miedo. ¿Cuándo él volvería a ser el mismo? ¿Habrían esperezas? ¿Acaso no era a Alice lo que él _quería_?

—Som…Tarrant —se corrigió Alice. La voz le temblaba, y en algún momento parecía que se iba a derrumbar—, lo siento. Mally…

—Vamos —le cortó hablando con su acento escocés. Su mano alrededor de la espada apretó el mango con fuerza—. Es tarde —empezó a caminar en dirección contraría por la que ella había llegado.

Alice reunió toda su muchosidad que le quedaba y caminó para quedar al lado de Tarrant. Quien, al parecer, había decidido ignorarla ya que no le miró en todo el viaje entre los matorrales, árboles y arbustos. A ella le dolían los pies por tratar de alcanzarlo ya que no era mucho lo que había caminado en ese último tiempo además que su comida había estado escaseando en su casa. Tropezó varias veces, pero a él no pareció importarle. Mally se aferraba a su hombro son fuerza, agarrando sus mechones rubios cuando ella tropezaba para mantenerse de pie.

En un momento Alice tropezó de tal forma que no volvió a poder equilibrarse, antes de poder gritar o algo, unos brazos la sujetaron. Ella no tuvo duda de quien era al sentir el olor a té impregnarla. Subió la mirada, entonces vio un brillo en los ojos del Sombrerero, algo fugas, que desapreció tan rápido como apareció. Ella se cuestionó si fue un producto de su imaginación. Tarrant la dejó sobre sus pies de nuevo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero todo fue en tan poco tiempo, que Alice quedó confundida.

—Mally, ven conmigo —él le dijo al lirón que por agarrarse del pelo de Alice no había caído—. No queremos que algo desagradable te pase.

En cuanto el lirón pasó a su brazo él tomó su espada que se había caído cuando trató de detener la caída de Alice y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alice nuevamente tuvo la necesidad de aguantar las lágrimas.

* * *

_Espero que me dejen un comentario. _


	3. Mirana

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Lewis Carroll y de Tim Burton. Esto está basado en la película **"El laberinto del Fauno"** de Guillermo del Toro.

* * *

**Mirana**

* * *

Alice caminó en sobre un aterrador silencio el resto del camino sinuoso, siguiendo tropezando de vez en cuando, pero nunca perdiendo el equilibrio de verdad como para terminar en el suelo húmedo. Al poco tiempo Mally se había quedado dormida sobre el sombrero de Tarrant, murmurando cosas mientas que su pequeña pata se movía involuntariamente. Ella se acercó más a su amigo, pero este la ignoró como si no la conociera, o simplemente como si no estuviera ahí.

—¿Cómo están todos en el Submundo? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras trataba de mantenerse a su paso, el cual se hacía cada vez más veloz, según ella. Sus pasos sonaban suavemente en el pasto pero el viento cubría ese sonido como si no existiera.

Él no le respondió, como si la voz de ella solo fuera un susurro más del viento. Alice dejó de caminar unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo frío y distante que estaba siendo su amigo, pero negó con la cabeza fuertemente y volvió a caminar hasta volverle a dar alcance, ya que al pararse antes Tarrant había hecho una gran distancia en el poco tiempo. No iba a darse por vencida, no después de todo lo que pasó a su lado en su anterior viaje.

Iba a empezar a preguntarle, cosas, el por qué de su comportamiento y cómo estaba el Submundo y sus habitantes. Pero, al doblar un par de grandes arbustos, se percato, que prácticamente a un metro de ellos, y que poco a poco estaba más cerca, se encontraba una mujer de pelo azul que sonreía abiertamente mientas los veía acercarse a lo que era el agujero del conejo a sus pies. Tarrant no la miró, parecía ignorar a todos, no solo a ella. Tomó al lirón que aún seguía en el ala de su sombrero de copa, y sosteniéndola bien, saltó sin mirar atrás. La mujer de pelo azul esperó a que saltara Alice para luego saltar ella luego de unos segundos. Al tocar suelo, la rubia se sorprendió por ver que no estaban en la Sala de las Puertas.

—El Castillo de la Reina Blanca —respondió la mujer de pelo azul una vez que hubo aterrizado a su lado en el pasillo blanco.

Tarrant ya estaba haciendo su camino y doblando a la derecha cuando Alice reaccionó y caminó apresuradamente para no perderlo de vista ya que no quería extraviarse en ese lugar tan grande. Mally se había despertado y bajado del sombrero de Tarrant, eligiendo su propio camino y desapareciendo a lo lejos pronto.

Una vez llegada a una puerta de mediana estatura y más blanca que la pared el Sombrerero se giró a mirarla y a la chica de pelo azul.

—Amanda, vigila a Alice unos momentos. Veré si la Reina Blanca está como para recibirnos —y entró en la habitación.

A ella no le agradaba que no le hablara, que solo fuera para él una conocida más entre todos. Incluso podía morir en ese momento y él seguiría ignorándola. Amanda, la chica de pelo azul y ojos negros, ni siquiera hizo como si le hubiera escuchado. Alice se preguntó por qué, la chica que hasta solo unos minutos era feliz, ahora estaba seria y parecía ignorarla a ella y Tarrant.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de abrió, dejando a ver al Sombrerero, ya sin su sombrero preciado en su cabeza. Su ceño estaba fruncido y los ojos verdes más opacos que antes. Verlo hizo que Alice sintiera una punzada a la altura de su hombro.

—Pasen.

Amanda entró primero, empujando un poco a Alice en el acto y ganándose una mirada fulminante del Sombrerero que pasó desapercibida por la rubia, que solo se sumía en miseria y dolor. Con sus pensamientos nublándole la vista, Alice entró lentamente en los aposentos de la Reina, donde, en la esquina, podía ver su pequeña figura entre las sábanas de la cama, mirándola. Ella se sintió acusada por su mirada, pero al ver mejor, no pudo ver nada más que una mirada maternal. Se sintió peor al acercarse y ver que su estado era peor de lo que vio al entrar.

—Alice… —la nombró ella con voz ronca y débil.

—Majestad —se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un banco, posando las manos al borde de las sábanas—, lo siento tanto, sin tan solo yo…

—Termina de una vez —espetó Tarrant con impaciencia. A su lado estaba Amanda, fingiendo estar asombrada por unos medicamentos en la mesa de la Reina Blanca. Alice al escucharlo hablarle, se tensó y tragó audiblemente, buscando los latidos de su corazón que parecían haberse perdido—. No hay tiempo, se agota rápido.

Mirana miró a Tarrant por un breve momento, sorprendida y luego volvió a Alice.

—Alice… campeón… —habló con dificultad y respirando agitadamente después de cada palabra— si pudieras hacer una cosa más por mí, al recuperarme, haré una poción que cumpla cualquiera de tus deseos —sonrió, los labios, pálidos y demacrados, le temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo delgado.

Alice naturalmente no era una persona de intereses. Si hacía algo por alguien nunca esperaba recibir una recompensa a cambio. Era así porque no había nada que ella quería y ellos le pudieran dar, porque lo que ella más deseaba no se podía pagar con monedas y menos con billetes. Un trueque tampoco hubiera servido.

Pero ahora esa sugerencia llamó su atención.

—¿Hasta volver a los muertos a la vida o retroceder el tiempo? —preguntó sin pensar. En verdad ella quería decir que no se preocupara.

La Reina Blanca sonrió nuevamente con debilidad y estiró una mano para apretar la de Alice, quien, sin darse cuenta, trataba de matar a las sábanas ya que las tenía firmemente agarradas, como si su vida dependiera de sus dedos aferrados a la tela. La sala quedó en silencio por unos segundos, que para ella, se hicieron infinitos.

—Gracias —dijo ella, de seguro no entenderían a qué se debía sus agradecimientos, pero ella lo sabía de sobra. Era el único deseo que residía en su corazón desde hace un largo tiempo. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, luego miró a la Reina— ¿Cuándo y a dónde tengo que ir?

La Reina negó débilmente con la cabeza y sonrió. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

—No irás sola, elige a dos personas que te acompañarán en tu viaje, pues la segunda ya ha sido elegida —sacó su mano y miró detrás de Alice, a Tarrant, dándole una mirada significativa—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, querido Sombrerero, ahora todo depende de ustedes dos —la Reina reprimió un bostezo y volvió a mirar a Alice—. Gracias, por venir a salvarnos, una vez más —sonrió débilmente y luego poco a poco se fue quedando dormida por el esfuerzo que había hecho al hablarles.

Alice se la quedó mirando unos segundos, repasando en su cansada mente las palabras de la Reina Blanca. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad a sus acompañantes, ella se levantó lentamente, y, sin mirarlos, salió de la habitación, envuelta en sus pensamientos del pasado, de su pasado, junto a su esposo. Quería irse a un lugar donde poder llorar tranquila, sin que nadie la mirara. El dolor seguía siendo insoportable a pesar de que bastantes personas le habían dicho que disminuiría con el tiempo.

—Por órdenes de la Reina Blanca tengo que llevarte a tu pieza donde pasarás hasta mañana —esa voz hizo que su corazón de parara por unos segundos. Las piernas le temblaron—. Vamos —ya ni siquiera sonaba como él mismo, Tarrant había cambiado de una forma que no le agradaba.

No pudo mantener la boca cerrada por más tiempo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no eres el de antes? ¿Qué has hecho con mi Sombrerero? —preguntó efusivamente, con los ojos brillándole por las lágrimas no derramadas. Amanda no estaba a su lado, de seguro tenía algo más que hacer. Alice se acercó unos pasos a Tarrant—. Siento como si no te conociera.

Tarrant negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

—No me conoces —respondió como si fuera algo lógico.

Eso era lo que ella no quería escuchar, exactamente esas palabras. Porque ella sí lo conocía, recordaba todo sobre él, sus penas y momentos felices. Él en algún tiempo se lo contó, cuando ella era pequeña y ahora, después de que tanto esmero y esfuerzo se dio a sí misma por recuperar la memoria, el Sombrerero cambió como si fuera tan simple. Ella llegó a creer que nada lo podía cambiar, pero esto le demostraba que estaba en lo incorrecto. Ese ya no era el hombre que alguna vez llegó a amar.

Alice negó con la cabeza lentamente, negándolo interiormente, con sus rubios pelos cubriéndole un poco la frente y dio un paso más cerca de Tarrant, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían involuntariamente. Quería contacto, sentir que todo era solo una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría a James y él la despertaría a ella para justificar que todo había acabado, que la abrazara y le besara la frente mientas acariciaba su espalda con una suavidad excesiva. Juntó las manos pálidas y temblorosas a la altura de su pecho, las apretó en contra de sí y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos cafés, queriendo penetrar esa muralla o poder derrumbarla, de alguna forma, pero él siguió impasible, frío y distante. Como si ella solo fuera un conocido más de su lista.

—Si no eres tú, eso quiere decir que tampoco soy yo.

El Sombrerero elevó una ceja, al tiempo que se cruzó de brazos, consternado. Casi imperceptible, negó igual con la cabeza, pero para Alice eso pasó desapercibido.

—Eso —respondió con cierta molestia— no tiene sentido alguno.

Eso dolió bastante y derrumbó todas sus defensas, las cuales, impotentes desde hace un principio desde mucho tiempo, se tambaleaban en el borde del acantilado esperando no ser empujadas a su final. Desgraciadamente, sus súplicas fueron ignoradas.

—No se supone que debería tenerlo —replicó Alice sintiendo que la presión de su pecho aumentaba desatentamente, como ignorando el dolor.

Lo extrañaba, a su Sombrerero, ese personaje extrañamente alegre a pesar de sus desgracias vividas, atormentado por su pasado y plenamente excéntrico en como aparentaba y en lo que hacía. Pero no estaba ahí, "ese" era otro, tal vez un sombrerero aún, pero no su Sombrerero, ese hombre que llegó a amar probablemente había muerto. Era mejor así, o por lo menos ella quería creerlo.

—Estás loca.

Él, por otro lado, estaba cabreado de esa mujer, pero, por otro lado, se odiaba por eso. Así que con la mano derecha le indicó bruscamente a ella que lo siguiera, luego tomó su camino por el pasillo, pero de detuvo cuando no escuchó el sonido de sus pequeños pies apoyando su peso sobre el mármol del pasadizo, paró y al girar la cabeza vio por el rabillo del ojo que ella no planeaba moverse de su posición. Con esa visión, algo se enciende en su corazón, algo raro, retorcido pero acogedor que llega y se aloja sin la intención de irse. Un calor que le calienta levemente la sangre y le obliga a no alejarse un centímetro más de ella, todo lo contrario, es como una cuerda que le tira en su contra.

—Las mejores personas lo están —susurró ella mirando el suelo con detenimiento, de pronto llamándole la atención sus zapatos gastados y negros. Lo miró de repente haciendo que se sobresaltara. Sus ojos brillaban—. Todos aquí están locos.

Tarrant inevitablemente se acercó a ella, con cuidado y lentitud. Se concentró en el pequeño sonido que provocaban las baldosas bajo sus pasos mientras se acercaba a ella, mientras más cerca estaban más era la tención que desprendía Alice. Los nervios casi le hacían castañear los dientes, pero ella mantuvo la boca apretada y lo evitó.

No mostraría sus miedos.

—Vamos —la petición dulce de él la desconcertó.

Ella miró su mano tendida y luego le miró a él tratando de no mostrar sus defensas derrumbadas, pero fue misión imposible, Tarrant vio como las emociones pasaban por sus ojos, destellantes y luego desaparecían. Algo le hizo sonreír brevemente al momento en que sus manos hacían contacto, la mano de él calentó la de ella, la cual en un principio estaba congelada. Ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad le rompería más tarde, ella lo sabía, pero ahora solamente deseaba disfrutar del momento.

Apretó su mano, fue en ese entonces cuando ella sintió que las paredes se volvieron a establecer como si nunca hubieran estado en peligro de derrumbe.

* * *

_Uf, qué difícil fue escribirlo, pero por lo menos ahora lo he terminado y espero algunos comentarios por el esfuerzo._


	4. Olvidar es milagro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Lewis Carroll y de Tim Burton. Esto está basado en la película **"El laberinto del Fauno"** de Guillermo del Toro.

* * *

**Olvidar es milagro**

* * *

El Submundo no estaba bien, se podría opinar que incluso peor que mal, pero Alice solo alcanzaba a ver vagamente lo que la rodeaban así que su opinión no era de importancia. Un montón de casas de diferentes tonos de blanco como el castillo, otras de colores chillones que fácilmente llamaban la atención y la minoría de colores opacos, todas contenían un segundo piso. Habitadas todas, sin dejar ni un desperdicio. Llenas de familias completas, o por lo menos lo poco que quedaban de ellas, pero ninguna con niños, como si hubiera desaparecido hace un largo tiempo, sin dejar rastro. Muchos fueron a saludarla, los hombres le besaban el dorso de la mano con gratitud y algunas mujeres hacían unas reverencias medias torpes y repetitivas.

Sin darse cuenta, había soltado la mano de su acompañante y adentrado en el mar de personas que fijaban sus esperanzas en ella. Eso la hacía sentirse fuerte, algo que creyó perdido.

Esa ciudad rodeaba el castillo y se extendía varios kilómetros a sus alrededores. Pero, a pesar de lo poco que ella vio, le encantó, la solidaridad de las personas, como cuando, al pasar al lado de un puesto de frutas, el hombre que atendía le regaló una; y su seguridad, que caía sobre sus hombros sin pesadez, pero haciéndola sentir segura de lo que iba a hacer.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —le agradecían cuando la veían pasar miles de voces—. Sálvanos, campeón. Ayúdanos, campeón. Cuídanos, campeón.

Las palabras de mezclaban y extrañamente le pareció escuchar una canción proveniente de éstas, que se alojaron en su cabeza. Internada en sus pensamientos, casi no vio como una anciana, la cual caminaba lentamente, que acercaba a ella con sigilo, alargó una mano arrugada y temblorosa, tocándole la mejilla, luego, con más seguridad, alargó la otra en las mismas condiciones, tanteando el rostro de Alice con cuidado. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la anciana estaba ciega, sus ojos plenamente blancos, sin pupilas en el centro, lo confirmaban. La susodicha esbozó una sonrisa lentamente y las facciones se le llenaron de alegría.

—Lo que dicen es cierto —espetó con voz temblorosa—, eres hermosa. Su esposo debe de ser un hombre afortunado.

Alice se sorprendió cuando su corazón siguió con su ritmo normal y no se paró dolorosamente como lo había hecho en los últimos meses y semanas, al escuchar mencionar a James. Siguió sonriendo de modo que en un momento le llegó a doler las comisuras de sus labios. La anciana se apartó llorando de felicidad, y fue llamada por su hijo que le anda buscando, un adulto llegó a su lado, le tomó de la mano, le sonrió a Alice y luego entró a su casa con la vieja siguiéndole.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella encontró lo que había estado buscando, un niño, de unos trece años, se acercó a ella mirándola con admiración impregnada en sus ojos, y respeto. Como un niño miraba a su héroe, y ella tal vez lo era para ese muchacho. Él se acercó con cierto nerviosismo y ansiedad a la vez. Cuando llegó a su altura Alice se tuvo que agachar un poco para mirarlo a la altura de los ojos.

—Eres el primer niño que veo —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Era de pelo negro, pero no de un negro carbón, sino que éste era suave, como el negro de la noche, y de ojos verdes alegres, un color que se asemejaba bastante con el del pasto sano, su piel, sin embargo, era un poco más pálida de tono que la de ella. El niño sonrió nerviosamente y le entregó una flor.

Una rosa blanca.

—Para que la pinte o no, usted decide el futuro —y salió corriendo por el mismo camino por el que había aparecido, dejando a una Alice impresionada a su espalda.

Sus pensamientos y miedos formaron una sola y gran nube delante de sus ojos, haciéndole imposible ver con claridad. Era tan molesto. Estaba confusa, por ese niño, la forma en que le había mirado y la rosa que le había entregado como si fuera la cosa que ella deseaba tener. Tocó los delicados pétalos blancos de la flor, reconociendo su textura, recordando un tiempo en donde la hubiera pintado de rojo, algo que ya no era posible, pues para ella ese color ahora significaba tortura, miedo y melancolía. Odiaba el recuerdo, pero adoraba a la flor delicada. El blanco de la esperanza y alegría sin límites.

La despertó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. La nube dejó sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, desorientada y perdida. Toda duda desapareció de su rostro cuando vio a Tarrant caminando hacia una a su derecha. Comprendía entonces que estaba en su casa, posiblemente su taller también, pero decidió no aventurar sus pensamientos más allá, buscar un cómo, cuándo y por qué.

—Ese niño —dijo antes de que Tarrant lograra poner una mano sobre la puerta. Se detuvo, pero no se volteó a mirarla—, es el primero que he visto entre toda esa gente.

—Tiene catorce —respondió éste, tajante y frío—, su nombre es Fren. Los niños dejaron de nacer cuando te fuiste al matar al Jabberwocky, puede que incluso antes de eso, no me acuerdo, pero él es lo único que queda. Es la esperanza de los viejos y la vida de los adultos. Para mí, es solo un niño.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Alice, pero eso no le impidió hablar.

—Lo que te ha pasado… —respiró hondo— es por mí ¿verdad? —ella vio las manos de él se cerraron con fuerza—. Te he hecho daño a pesar de que antes tú nunca me hubieras hecho algo semejante —las palabras simplemente salieron, sin permiso, sin detenerse para que el miedo no se hiciera cargo de ellas—. Sé que me puedes odiar si es así, pero de verdad lo siento, no era mi intención.

—Hacer daño jamás ha sido tu intención, pero no puedes venir y pedir perdón como si estos años no hubiera pasado nada.

Silencio, eso fue el tornillo caído que hizo que las paredes volvieran a tambalearse en el borde nuevamente, él solamente había tenido ese poder de desarmarla tan rápidamente y arreglarla como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que ahora no era completamente él, pero, en cierta forma, era totalmente él, el Sombrerero, una persona feliz, que luchaba por su familia, que amaba sin límites y se preocupaba por ella. La colisión para su corazón, machacado y sin ganas de más por los problemas, pero reponiéndose nuevamente con cada oportunidad, buscando la luz, sabiendo que iba a encontrarla.

—Desee olvidarte —soltó con voz ahogada. Trató de ocultarla, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte—, olvidarte y dejar todo atrás. Pero no pude —vio que él se había girado un poco, más atento a sus palabras—, mientras trataba de ser feliz pensaba en ti, todo el tiempo, al levantarme, al acostarme, era algo repetitivo. Cuando conocí a James y me di cuenta de que lo amaba, nuevamente traté de olvidarte, pero mientras más lo intentaba, menos era posible. Lo fuiste todo, mi protector, mi mejor amigo, el hombre que llegué a amar y que quise olvidar. Pasamos por tantas cosas, que con solo desear olvidarlas no era suficiente. Nunca pude ser feliz completamente, no sin ti a mi lado. Sé que suena débil, pero no me importa, eres una parte importante de mi vida, y esperaba que eso no cambiara para ti, pero, al parecer he errado.

Sus manos se apretaron más, si era posible, haciendo que se dañara las palmas, pero no le importó. La miró, ese fuego de odio seguía ahí, pero estaba un poco más apagado, no extinto ni próximo a eso, pero apagado. El color de sus ojos era de un tono más oscuro que el anterior, pero sin dejar de ser verdes. Algo pasaba por su cabeza, ella lo sabía, había visto como sus ojos se perdían varias vece segundos antes de perder el juicio por completo.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuró y se marchó de la habitación con pesadez.

Entonces ella supo que se había roto todo, entre ellos había un espejo, que le impedía estar a su lado, y le incomodaba. Ella deseaba estar con él. Pero él no quería estar con ella, eso lo tenía más que claro, lo entendió desde que lo había visto. Pero dolía igual que antes.

Decidió ignorar el dolor, ya estaba harta de eso, de ser débil y ser tan abierta a todos. Decir que sentía y que siente ahora, lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar ser ella a pesar de que no era la misma que antes. La vida le había cambiado drásticamente en cierta forma que ella no quería reconocer, pero había dejado lo peor, como lastimar a las personas, llorar a pesar de que eso no solucionaría las cosas y ser tan abierta de corazón, dejando que todos la pudieran lastimar. Pero eso podía cambiar, tal cual como Tarrant lo había hecho, incluso peor.

Pero no encontró la fuerza.

Necesitaba a James, él la había reparado y ella había dejado que fuera su príncipe de sueños, sin darse cuenta que se había entregado completamente a alguien tan mortal como ella.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, para luego tensarse al verlo.

Él la acorraló contra la pared, mirándola con un odio inexplicable se salía de lo más remoto de su cerebro, un odio que había nacido de la espera, y, que ella esperaba, desapareciera de un mismo modo pero con más rapidez. Pero, sin embargo, esa simple esperanza se borra tan fácilmente de sus ojos al percatarse de que solo sueña. Lo mira, tratando de borrar esa mascara que ocultaba su verdadero él.

El Sombrerero miró a Alice detenidamente unos segundos, sus ojos verdes no mostraron expresión alguna de emoción más que odio, pero, incluso así ella podía ver la vida en sus ojos, esa vida que los demás en el Submundo no habían visto. Los ojos de ella brillaron ante su nuevo descubrimiento y su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de la proximidad peligrosa de Tarrant en contra de ella. Lo que trataban de esconder esos ojos le daba miedo, puesto que ella, al parecer, era la única que podía verlo tan claramente.

Él la amaba.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante tal conocimiento inesperado. Había visto esa mirada antes en otros ojos, unos negros, los de James, cuando la había visto por primera vez. Su corazón dejó de latir apresuradamente ante ese pensamiento. Cuando su esposo se encontró con ella por primera vez ella estaba deprimida por la muerte de su madre, siendo él amigo de ella desde no hace mucho, fue de gran ayuda a la hora de enterrarla y se acercó a ella para darle sus condolencias. Algo que Alice no aceptó de nadie más, pero él, esa persona fue alguien diferente. Completamente nueva comparada con los otros hombres que había visto, puesto que solo llegó a su lado, dijo un par de palabras, y luego de quedó a su lado esperando que ella dejara de llorar.

Involuntariamente las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas en el presente, lo que le hizo al Sombrerero pensar mal, creyendo que el rumbo que habían tomado los acontecimientos la estaban lastimando. Era mejor dejarla sola.

Se alejó de ella sin echar segundos miramientos, lo que había pasado solo fue un impulso del amor que alguna vez le tuvo que hizo acto de presencia por unos segundos, y se fue adonde estaba la puerta, aún abierta, pero, antes de poder dar un paso afuera la pequeña mano de Alice le estaba tomando el brazo con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para que llegara a dolerle.

—Tú me amas —susurró ella con seguridad.

No era una pregunta.

—Error. Error. Error. Error —negó Tarrant, mientras agitaba la cabeza, negándolo—. Te amaba —respondió sin voltear a mirarla— y hubiera seguido amando si no te hubieras ido, muchacha. Ya vez, antes estaba loco.

—Si lo hubiera sabido antes me hubiera quedado.

—Mentira —su voz se oscureció al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, y cuando Alice se dio cuenta le soltó el brazo, y retrocedió unos pasos, no por miedo, eso era lo que menos sentía—. Palabras falsas, personas falsas —giró la cabeza un poco y la miró—. Creí que eras un campeón, Kingsleigh.

Nuevamente la mira de frente.

Y ese sentimiento perdido vuelve a aparecer, ese sentimiento al que no quería ponerle nombre por miedo a que le vuelva a hacer daño. Lo mismo de siempre, una felicidad y una desgracia el doble de peor, que al parecer no iba a pasar con el tiempo, pero que destrozaba la vida. Sin embargo, esa parte de su corazón, la que lo necesitaba, hizo que sus movimientos fueran en contra de sus razones y se encontró besándolo, y él a ella.

Esa parte inconclusa entre ellos, se cerró, dejando un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_

_Gracias a __windu93, berlice, lobalunallena. Por sus comentarios._


	5. Mantícora

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Lewis Carroll y de Tim Burton. Esto está basado en la película **"El laberinto del Fauno"** de Guillermo del Toro.

* * *

**Mantícora**

* * *

Estaba lista, a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban un poco. Sus dos nuevos acompañante, que fueron escogidos por la Reina Blanca a petición de ella, eran Amanda y Jack, la primera la había conocido el día anterior y al segundo apenas en la mañana, ya que había sido quién había tocado a la puerta de la casa de Tarrant para darle la información de que Mirana necesitaba verla y que sus otros amigos esperaban por ella en la última fiesta de té que se celebraría unas horas antes de la partida a lo desconocido, por lo menos para ella. Él era la persona más normal, en lo que respecta para ella parecido a las personas de su mundo, no parecía loco, y no sabía si eso le agradaría o le terminaría desagradando luego de un tiempo.

A Tarrant no lo había visto desde anoche en su arrebato de besarlo. Después de todo, era el primer beso que daba sin emociones, porque sentía que era necesario darlo y creía que él había sentido lo mismo al respecto. Era mejor que no se acercara a pesar de que ella deseaba tenerlo a su lado para sentirse más segura.

Jack se sentó a su derecha, haciendo el papel de su guardaespaldas, cosa que hacia bien y con seguridad, a pesar de que nunca había estado a cargo de otra vida que no sea la suya, según le había contado, pero estaba tan entrenado para la pelea que podría cuidarla como si fuera su vida propia. Así que era mejor que confiara en él. Ella no puso objeciones y sonrió. Amanda, quien se sentó a su otro lado, le preguntó dónde estaba Tarrant, a lo que ella respondió moviendo los hombros, como desinteresada y tomando un poco de su té de hierbas. La verdad era que no quería hablar sobre eso. Era incomodo y, además, esas cosas no deberían importarle a Amanda, si él no quería enseñarle a ella a hacer sombreros, no era su culpa.

Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco celosa, después de todo en algún momento de su vida había llegado a amar a Tarrant, y pensar que él todo el tiempo estuvo con Amanda y ver en los ojos de ella como se iluminaba esa luz cuando él aparecía.

No la culpaba, eso mismo había pasado con ella cuando conoció a James. Solo esperaba que Amanda pudiera ser feliz como ella alguna vez lo fue. Tal vez, solo así, el viejo Sombrerero volvería y también traería esa felicidad que había abandonado sus ojos. Cuando eso pasara, ella se lo agradecería el resto de su vida, y la recordaría al llegar nuevamente a su mundo.

La puerta que daba para entrar en el comedor se abrió, dando paso a Thackery, con un cucharon en la mano derecha y una taza de té en la izquierda, pero al ver a Alice, hizo volar la taza de té por su cabeza, casi dándole a Mally que iba detrás suyo, y corrió hacia la mesa, al estar a una cierta distancia, volvió a reír como loco, lanzando el cucharon el cual Jack detuvo a medio vuelo. Alice no pudo evitar reírse por aquella escena y Jack, contagiado por su risa, rio también, y así todos los presentes empezaron a reírse, hasta que la Liebre de Marzo se resbaló de la felicidad, cayendo al suelo, provocando así que todos se quedaran en silencio hasta que escucharon las carcajadas de la liebre loca y volvieron a reírse.

Fue cuando ella lo vio, no lo había divisado en todo el día, por lo que pareció raro verlo nuevamente. No habían hablado desde anoche y ahora ella sentía que no podía verlo de la misma manera que antes. Tarrant estaba mirándolos reírse de las tonterías de Thackery, con los labios apretados y el ceño un poco fruncido, pero con gran esfuerzo. Él no la miraba, por lo que pudo comprender dolorosamente que la estaba evitando, tan arrepentido como ella por lo que había pasado ayer por la tarde.

Cuando creyó que ella no lo miraba, quiso mirarla, pero supo que no era el momento.

Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Jack y no habló mucho. Thackery, por su parte, tiritaba de las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo y Mally la miraba de un modo tan especial que Alice supo que querían hablar a escondidas, pero eso sería para después. Entonces, al poco tiempo llegó los gemelos, Tweedledee y Tweedledum, quienes corrieron hasta ella, sin dejar que se parara bien de la silla y casi se la llevan al suelo si no fuera porque Jack, quien se tomaba en serio su trabajo, la atrapó antes con fuerza. Una vez pasada la escena llegó el gato de Cheshire, feliz de asistir a la fiesta por el té y por el sombrero de Tarrant, en medio de su discurso, llegó Absolem en su nueva forma de mariposa y se posó en la orilla de una taza de té y le pidió a Tarrant que le sirviera, ya que solo él podía hacerlo bien.

Bayard con su esposa y sus cachorros, los cuales ya deberían de estar mayores, no aparecieron. Ni tampoco el Dodo ni McTwisp, quien estaba por todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, lleno de trabajo con la enfermedad de la Reina Blanca, la quien tampoco pudo asistir como hubiera querido.

—Señora Alice, tenemos que a arreglar las cosas necesarias para el viaje —repuso Jack después de haberse terminado su té. La miró con esos ojos negros y penetrantes, que escondían muchas historias, lo que los hacían intrigantes… por lo menos para los ojos de Alice.

—Bien —se levantó de la silla junto con él, dejando sus tazas vacías en la mesa ya que un sirviente vendría a buscarlas todas cuando hubieran terminado—. Será mejor que empecemos por lo esencial, porque creo, que sin comida, no podremos llegar muy lejos y quiero un mapa de dónde vamos. Después veremos lo otro —y comenzó a caminar, saliendo del comedor.

—Vaya, señora, veo que los años en el mar le han ayudado mucho —comentó una vez que estaban lejos de los demás. Jack, junto a ella, sin tantos rodeándolos, era más relajado y suelto.

Ella sonrió, tímidamente. James era el único en su vida que le había hecho cumplidos.

—Lo han hecho.

Entraron en una sala de puertas blancas, pero no era como el resto del castillo, este blanco era como el de una perla, hermoso, claro, brillante. En el interior era todo lo contrarios, era desordenado, lleno de cosas necesarias para viajes, y, al fondo, una escalera que llevaba a los caballos, pero, por lo que le había contado Jack en el camino, no necesitaría uno de esos, nadie, a menos que se requiera asesinar al animal. Dentro de esa sala buscaron un mapa que fue fácil de encontrar. Las provisiones se encontrarían en el camino al Árbol de Deseos, pues era un lugar muy vivo. Y los árboles son generosos.

Una vez terminado todo se despidieron para encontrarse dos horas más tarde.

Llegó a la casa donde residía, un poco cansada y decidida a sentarse para relajarse, después de todo, para lo que estaba encargada era un gran peso sobre sus hombros, y estaba segura, de que si seguía de ese modo, no soportaría tanto peso y se derrumbaría. Ya sentada miró la ventana que daba a la ciudad, viendo como las personas paseaban, algunos conversaban animadamente y otras que simplemente salían a mirar el cielo, teniendo todo el tiempo para ellos mismos y sabiendo disfrutar su vida, ya que después de tanto sufrimiento, cuando sale el sol, además de volver a ser feliz, se aprende a apreciar la vida propia y de los demás.

Ella lo entendía eso de perder a alguien especial, pero no a disfrutar la vida.

—¿No que estabas ocupada? —la voz masculina le hizo sobresaltarse.

—Sí, pero he terminado —respondió sin voltear a mirarle. Alice se fijó en el suelo, pareciéndole éste interesante—. Jack ha sabido como hacer todo rápido, así que partiremos en unas horas más —tosió para ocultar los nervios en su voz. Con la poca muchosidad que le quedaba, levanto la vista y lo miró—. Sobre lo que pasó ayer… —se fue apagando su voz.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó, sin inmutarse.

_Oh. _

—Nada.

No hablaron en lo quedó de las horas. Tarrant había desaparecido de la casa y Alice ni siquiera quiso buscarlo cuando fue la hora de partir. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Jack, quien estaba a punto de tocar. Bajó la mano y le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera. Ella avanzó rápidamente, ya que todos tenían prisa. La aventura estaba a punto de empezar. Jack la condujo por muchos pasillos hasta que detuvo enfrente de una pared de hojas, era alta y los arbustos eran muy espesos, pero había una entrada dónde se podía ver que su interior contenía pasillos.

Un laberinto.

—Lo más difícil no será pasarlo —advirtió Jack mirando en la misma dirección—. Dentro, hay un guardián, una mantícora, ha cuidado de la entrada desde que el laberinto fue creado, y para llegar al extremo del laberinto que quieres, te hace pasar por pruebas, dependiendo de tus miedos, felicidades, errores y otras cosas. Nunca ha sido amigable, y fue hechizada con una inteligencia increíble, que le hace ver todo lo que nosotros no podemos —se acercó a su oído y susurró—. Cuando estemos cerca, trata de no mostrar muchas emociones ni pensar mucho.

Se alejó justo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Amanda, quien llevaba el sombrero de Tarrant en la cabeza, y en una mano una mochila, la cual podía ponerse al hombro. Jack la miró de reojo y después al sombrero en su cabeza.

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido? —preguntó, leyendo los pensamientos de la campeona a su lado.

—Lo tenía Chess. Se lo he quitado y traído para pasárselo a Tarrant —respondió como si nada. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y ella se sentó a su lado. Empezó a jugar con una pulsera de pequeñas piedras de distintos colores.

Jack estaba tenso. Cada vez que se encontraba con Amanda lo estaba. Como si la odiara por alguna razón pero a Alice no le cabía en la cabeza los motivos de un odio tan grande como el de Jack. Parecía que todos supieran que la odiaba, que la acusaba de algo. Él bufó y se volvió a Alice, quien estaba incomoda, pero supo cómo disimularlo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que le dio Jack no le pareció forzada y se relajó al ver que Amanda ya no prestaba atención a nada más que a las piedras de su pulsera.

—Se me olvidaba, te traje una mochila con todas las cosas que querías —recordó apuntando a una mochila morada en el suelo junto a una negra, la cual era de él—. Ha sido un poco difícil, pero fue para complacerte, así que valió la pena cada segundo buscando las cosas.

Alice se sonrojó levemente.

—Gracias.

Amanda entonces inesperadamente vuelve en sí cuando la puerta se abre y Tarrant entra con su propia mochila de color marrón, ella le pasa su sombrero con cuidado. Ahora estaba todo listo. Alice tomó su mochila, la cual se la pasó Jack y éste entró en el laberinto secundado por Alice que estaba casi pegada a él. No tenía miedo a pesar de que muchosidad se había esfumado prácticamente por completo. Jack abrió el mapa y las dibujos de éste salieron, haciendo que pareciera que el tuviera una réplica pequeña del laberinto en sus manos. Doblaron a la derecha y siguieron así por unos largos minutos. Atrás, Amanda y Tarrant iban en silencio.

—Según el mapa, si doblamos a la derecha, encontraremos una puerta de roble.

Alice apresuró sus pasos y dobló a la derecha, casi chocando con la puerta. Abrió los parpados de la sorpresa, y retrocedió dos pasos. Jack apretó los labios, conteniendo la risa.

—Vaya, hoy, cuando te vi, no parecías tan… llena de vida —comentó.

—Supongo que no.

Jack abrió la puerta. En cuanto estuvo abierta del otro lado salió un aire frío que hizo estremecer a Alice. Entró con cierto temor, sentimiento que no duró mucho tiempo ya que desapareció al entrar. Ese lugar estaba congelado en el tiempo. Enredaderas por todas partes, y, en el centro, una pileta, la cual tenía el agua congelada. El piso estaba agujereado en ciertas partes, donde creía el pasto y una que otra flor. La última en entrar fue Amanda, quien cerró la puerta con cierto cuidado. El lugar parecía nostálgico, como si hubiera perdido algo, tal vez el sentido del tiempo.

—Qué hacen entrando en mi laberinto —la voz furiosa hizo eco en el espacio sin tiempo—.Malditos humanos, siempre interrumpiendo mis horas de sueño ¿por qué no regresan otro día? —la voz se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Jack recobró la compostura.

—Hemos venido a pedirte que nos dejes libre el camino al Árbol del Deseo.

Los paso de la mantícora no sonaban, pero Alice sentía como se acercaba. Se giró justo a tiempo, en el momento en que ésta aparecía entre las sombras de un árbol que antes estaba detrás de ella. Miró a Alice por unos segundos. Ella estaba anonadada, nunca, en su vida entera, había visto a esa criatura, bueno, no en vida, solo en dibujos y uno que otro cuento. Verlo vivo era cosa de otro mundo. Y le paró el corazón.

Jack, en cambio, totalmente relajado, hablaba con la mantícora. Tarrant miraba fijamente a la bestia mientras que a su lado, Amanda se aferraba a su brazo, con miedo.

La bestia volvió a mirarla y dio unos pasos en dirección a Alice, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros, humanos.

—Lo que necesitan es una flor —dijo con una voz tan contenida de furia que le dio escalofríos—. Pero para poder llegar a ella todos tienes que pasar por las cinco pruebas. ¿Están dispuestos?

Silencio. Fue eso lo que consiguió al terminar de hablar. La mantícora, al ver que nadie daba un pie adelante, sonrió satisfactoriamente. Las garras de sus pies delanteros se movieron, impacientes. Amanda, por lo visto, estaba dispuesta a ser un estorbo y Tarrant al parecer no estaba en contra de ella. Alice miró a Jack, sin saber qué hacer o responder. Él asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo a una pregunta que ella no sabía que tuviera. Sonrió, segura de lo que haría.

—¿Cuáles son las cinco pruebas?

La bestia dejó su sonrisa arrogante y se acercó a ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Alice se estremeció, y, luego, llegó a su cabeza la voz de su padre en su lecho de muerte.

—¡No! —gritó Jack.

Pero ya era tarde.

_"Cuando pierdes a alguien, los recuerdos no son pesadillas, son una bendición, porque, con el tiempo, te acordarás de un momento de su vida, y reirás, porque ese recuerdo te hace feliz, porque es real, y esa persona que estuvo a tu lado te sacó una sonrisa. Entonces todo mejorará. En aquel momento ese simple recuerdo se convertirá en la cura de la tristeza. Serás feliz y verás que esa persona fue especial, porque fue parte de ti y tú de su vida__.". _Murió cinco días después.

Luego fue la voz de James.

_"No olvides. Si olvidas, perderás una parte de ti, esa parte que te dio el País de las Maravillas. Dejarás de ser tú, una mujer fuerte, que no le tiene miedo a lo que piensen los demás, segura. Si los olvidas, estoy seguro de que no te reconocería."._ Él, siempre apoyándola, siendo bueno con todos, se había ido.

Al salir de su mente, Alice se tambaleó, pues las piernas le flaqueaban bajo su peso. Tarrant y Jack fueron a ayudarla.

La mantícora se rio.

—Tengo las cinco pruebas.

* * *

_El capítulo más largo hasta el momento._

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
